The song of the heart
by Nielita
Summary: ...escrever sobre amor o levava a pensar em Shibaime Tsubasa e ele não queria associar as duas coisas. KazumaxTsubasa. Para Kamui


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Karekano e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Tsuda. Tem um trecho de música transcrito nessa fic que também não me pertence.

**N/A:** A história se passa entre os volumes 11 e 12 do manga e a fic tem mais sentido pra quem conhece o que se passa nesse momento.

* * *

**The song of the heart**

_Para Kamui_

* * *

Titubeou o lápis pelos dedos. Olhou mais uma vez para a folha de papel e tomou coragem para escrever mais um verso da canção que não saía da de sua cabeça.

"É o amor...

Que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assim

Que faz eu pensar em você e esquecer de mim

Que faz eu entender que a vida é nada sem você!!!

É o amooooooooor..."

Sorriu satisfeito.

Kazuma nunca tinha entendido porque suas letras eram tão ruins. Havia tentado o dark, o filosófico, o apocalíptico e nada deu certo. Então tentou o amor e olhando o resultado final dessa última tentativa, tinha certeza que tinha escrito a obra prima que iria levá-los ao estrelato.

Depois de tantas tentativas falhas, em sua avaliação, parecia que finalmente havia conseguido escrever algo decente. Agora os demais membros da Yin Yang iriam se render ao seu talento como compositor e não iriam rir da sua cara.

- Que horrível! Não vamos gravar isso nem a pau. – Atsuya resumiu o pensamento geral da banda.

- Mas... mas... Por que?

- Porque está bregão. – Martin também não perdoou.

- É, tenta ler com imparcialidade... – Nem Joker...

Ainda incrédulo, Kazuma pegou o papel e fez uma releitura atenta. Ficou chocado, aquilo era incontestavelmente brega.

- Eu não entendo... Não consigo escrever nada que preste.

Admitiu a verdade com lágrimas nos olhos. Algo muito fofo para ser ignorado pelos colegas que o achavam uma gracinha.

- Kazuma-chan, acho que você acertou ao escrever sobre amor. Mas você precisa fazer isso da maneira certa. Porque essa que você escreveu, pode até ser a música de outras pessoas, mas não é a sua.Não faça algo forçado, deixe fluir a canção que vem de você, do seu coração, tenho certeza que será linda.

Não era à toa que Ushio sempre tomava as decisões do grupo. Kazuma guardou aquelas palavras.

* * *

Resolveu recomeçar a novela de escrever a música que sua alma emitia, mas o jovem vocalista e pretenso compositor tinha um problema: escrever sobre amor o levava a pensar em Shibaime Tsubasa e ele não queria associar as duas coisas.

Não... Tinha que esquecer o que sentia por ela. Enquanto ela o visse somente como irmão, aquele seu amor apenas iria atrapalhá-la, machucá-la, por isso era algo proibido.

Só que escrever canções tentando afastar Tsubasa de seu pensamento resultava em músicas bregas. E essa era apenas a menor das conseqüências, difícil mesmo era ter escolhido deixá-la pra trás.

"_É pelo bem de Tsubasa...Ela vai me esquecer e encontrar alguém para fazê-la feliz."_

Uma justificativa que doía. Muito.

E Kazuma tentou mentir para si mesmo que poderia esquecê-la, que um dia seria capaz de voltar a vê-la simplesmente como irmã, mas o fato é que a falta de Shibaime o corroía lenta e gradualmente.

E assim seguiu em silenciosa agonia, até que uma hora não mais conseguiu se enganar e a dor de seu peito transbordou em lágrimas.

A "música" reconheceu o sofrimento de seu pupilo e, enfim, veio consolá-lo.

Semeada num campo de sinceridade e eloqüência, aos pouco a canção começou a brotar em sua mente. Um sentimento que se traduzia em notas musicais e versos. Parecia até um milagre.

Finalmente tinha uma composição.

Levou "aquilo" para os integrantes da banda. Kazuma então cantou com toda a sua força e daquela vez não houve risos, não houve críticas. Apenas perplexidade e admiração. Teve a impressão que havia feito a coisa certa.

Tinha encontrado sua própria música e assim uma de suas metades estava completa. Agora faltava a outra, faltava Shibaime.

Compôs e interpretou outras canções. Pela primeira vez na vida tirou proveito de sua carinha fofa e deliberadamente influenciou o resultado da votação que definiu como "Tsubasa" o nome do terceiro álbum da Yin Yang. Enviou uma cópia do CD para Shibaime, acompanhado de ingressos para a primeira fila de um de seus shows. Cuidou de todos os detalhes.

Era a parte que podia fazer, agora era torcer que Tsubasa fizesse a dela.

* * *

Havia chegado o dia do show e não havia nenhuma pista que ela estaria na platéia.

Ela realmente viria?

E se ela não tivesse compreendido suas intenções? Se tivesse ficado mais confusa? Se tivesse se machucado ainda mais?

- E se ela achou tudo isso muito brega??? – Perguntou abertamente a qualquer um que pudesse lhe consolar em meio ao seu desespero.

- Não se preocupe com isso, graças a nós que te salvamos daquele "é o amooooooor" pavoroso, ela não vai achar uma coisa dessas.

- E vê se relaxa, Kazuma, já vai começar... Esse seu nervosismo só atrapalha.

Ushio tinha razão novamente, independente de sua ansiedade, o show tinha que continuar. Determinado, respirou fundo pois tinha de seguir em frente.

- Mas... E se ela não vier?

- Kazuma!!

Seria impossível subir no palco em paz e sem dúvidas... Mas teve de subir ainda assim. E quando finalmente ficou de frente com a platéia, tenso, procurou por Tsubasa, uma, duas, três vezes. Até que cruzou o olhar com o de uma garota que não era Shibaime, a sua irmã adotiva.

Em pé no meio da primeira fileira estava uma garota transformada, não a irmãzinha, mas a mulher que ele amava. Aquele sorriso pequeno e franco, o semblante puro e sem rancor... Era o sinal de Tsubsa, que ela estava ali para ouvi-lo de verdade. E, mais do que isso, Kazuma queria que ela o _sentisse_ de verdade.

Era hora de cantar para ela, de fazer sua música e seu amor andarem juntos.

O show então começou e em meio a ao som da guitarra, do baixo e da bateria, a melodia que mais agradava Kazuma era a que vinha de Tsubasa [3.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/F:**

1- "The song of the heart" é a música do Happy Feet 8D

2- "É o amoooooor" é bregão, mas e daí... Eu mesma adoro axé, pagode, sertanejo, forró e não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Mas ainda bem que não deixaram o Kazuma seguir com a gravação dela, senão seria plágio, porque ela pertence a dupla Zezé de Camargo e Luciano (tios de Sandy e Junior).

3- Não expliquei, mas no mangá o Kazuma diz que pode ouvir a música "que vem das outras pessoas". Seja lá como uma coisa dessas possa acontecer...

Oi Kamui! Esse foi o primeiro presente que pensei pra te dar. O resultado não está propriamente como eu esperava, mas é presente lálálálálá (como isso desculpasse alguma coisa)

Enfim, se por acaso eu fizer outras KazumaxTsubasa na vida, dedicarei a você.

Boas Festas e Feliz 2008!


End file.
